The Hollow
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: "But I love you," She could feel tears stream down her face and her shoulders start shaking as she realized; she just lost Danny. (Sequel to Risen)
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SO FREAKING NERVOUS FOR THIS D:**

**I'm updating early because I have a gig tomorrow and not sure what time I'd be back so yeah...**

**Okay, so this is the sequel to Risen, honestly, I don't think you need to read the first story to get what's going on, but you should read it just for good measure. So, yeah, here is The Hollow...**

* * *

"No, no, no. God, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Pam asked as she grabbed the catalog away from Sam. Sam sighed, blowing a stray hair from her bangs out of her face. "You're going about this all wrong," Pam continued.

"Mom," Sam started, grabbing the catalog from her mother, "it's _my_ wedding. I think _I_ should be the one to pick out the silver wear and designs and what not." She said, placing the catalog on the counter and flipping through it. It was Pam's turn to sigh this time, but not out of frustration, but out of sadness. Her little girl was actually getting married, although she knew it was coming, she couldn't help but be upset by how fast time was going.

"I know, I just can't believe you're getting married. It seemed like it was just yesterday you were five, refusing to wear the little dresses I picked out for you." Pam said.

"For the record, nothing's changed." Sam said with a slight smile on her face. Pam laughed and looked around.

"Where's the groom-to-be anyway? Shouldn't he be home by now?" She asked. Sam shrugged, looking down at the catalog.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Shouldn't you know where your fiancé is at all times?"

"He's a grown man, he can do and go wherever he pleases without having me to baby sit him."

"How do you know he's not with a girl?" Sam looked up, sending her a glare.

"Is this supposed to be the pep talk you give me before the wedding to strengthen mine and his love?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm just saying-" She was interrupted when the apartment door opened, revealing Danny as he walked in. He took off his coat and shoes and shoved them in the closet. "Daniel," Pam started, getting his attention, "so nice of you to join us. What took you so long?" She asked, giving Sam a look, who just rolled her eyes. Danny held up a brown paper bag.

"I thought you guys would be hungry so I stopped and got us something to eat on my way home from work." He said as he stepped into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. He spotted the wedding catalog and yanked it off the counter, flipping through the pages. "Get any far on picking a few things out?" He asked Sam.

"Not really. My _mom_ keeps throwing her opinion out there even when I just _look_ at something." She said.

"Are you sure you guys don't need a wedding planner?" Pam asked.

"No, we can do this on our own." Danny reassured her. Pam groaned before sighing.

"I don't know, I guess as much as I am upset, I'm also ecstatic for a wedding. I mean, it took you nine years to propose," Danny looked at Sam before rolling his eyes, "and I just want you to have the best wedding you can have." Pam finished.

"I understand, and we will Mom, trust me. Besides, we don't need a big, fancy wedding to be happy. As long as I get married to this guy right here at the end of the day, I'll be happy." Sam said, making Danny put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know, I know." She turned around and picked up her keys from off the counter. "I better get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Mom." Sam gave Danny a look once her mother left the apartment. "That women is jumping at my throat." She said.

"Oh come on, she's excited. You're her one and only daughter and you're getting married. She just wants our wedding day to be perfect." Danny said.

"Yeah, well, I don't see _your_ mom hovering over us." She said as she opened the brown fast food bag. She took out a container filled with salad that was obviously hers and sat down in the living room, turning her attention to the television. Danny grabbed his container of food for the night and sat down on the couch.

"You know what's better than TV? Conversation." He said.

"Then talk, I'm listening."

"Well," He started, opening his container that held his pasta, "you're gonna kill me for suggesting this,"

"What?"

"Maybe we _should_ let your mom get us a wedding planner," Sam looked back at him.

"No way in hell,"

"Come on, we'd have so much free time if we didn't have to pick out all this stuff, and it'll make your mom happy," Sam scoffed.

"Since when do you want to make my mom happy?"

"Since, after more than ten years, she still doesn't like me."

"She likes you. She tells me all the time how gorgeous you are." Danny made a face.

"Did we just cross the 'yikes' line?"

"Oh, we crossed that a _long_ time ago." She laughed at his disturbed face and moved to sit on the couch with him. "You know it's true."

"If you want to make it up to me, let your mom hire a wedding planner." She sighed and looked at him.

"Is that what you _really_ want to do?"

"It is." She exhaled, but nodded.

"Fine, but just for you... and my mom." She packed what was left of her salad up in its container and stuck it in the fridge. "I'm going to bed."

"Give me a few minutes." He said as she went into their bedroom. She got ready for bed, putting on a T shirt and sweats. She slipped off her engagement ring and went over to the dresser to put her ring on top by the corner like she usually did, but something was there in its place instead. It was a little mesh, see through bag meant for earrings, except it was empty, and it wasn't for holding earrings. All those years ago, it was used to trap the ashes of an evil soul come to life, but Sam got rid of the bag years ago, how could the same one end up right here?

Sam heard the door open and quickly stuffed the bag in one of the drawers of the dresser. Danny looked at her before raising an eyebrow, noticing the random jitters.

"Everything okay?" He asked. She put a hand against the closed drawer, as if the bag could escape any second.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

* * *

**Yay for secrets that could end up destoying relationships! ...I think... **

**Wait, what?**

**So leave a review please, PLEASE. I wanna know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating extremely early because I'm going to Jersey to go to Six Flags with my sister and friend and her parents so, yeah...**

**Things start to pick up at the end of the chapter, so... bare with me here...**

* * *

"Is it just me, or are you really nervous?" Sam asked Danny. They were standing in front of the Carbone Country Club, where her, Danny and Pam stood, waiting for the wedding planner to arrive. Apparently she had called Pam and said that this is where the wedding would take place, but she wanted to make sure that Danny and Sam agreed. They were only waiting for a couple of minutes, but Sam was already feeling antsy.

"It's just you. Why are you so nervous?" Danny asked.

"It's kind of nerve wrecking putting our whole wedding in the hands of someone we don't even know."

"She's a professional Sam, this is what she does for a living." Pam reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, being nervous is already starting to make me feel sick though," Well, come to think of it, she has been feeling sick for a while now, even before they agreed on a wedding planner. She assumed it was just nerves from the wedding starting to get really close.

"Trust me, everything is going to be fine... Look, here she comes." Pam said, and they all directed their attention to the figure walking towards them. She was a woman maybe a little older than Danny and Sam, and had blond hair and blue eyes. Something about those eyes looked familiar to Sam, but she brushed it off. She approached them with a smile and held out her hand to them.

"Hi, I'm Dona Semode," She said, shaking Sam's hand then Danny's. "I'll do whatever I can to make your wedding perfect." Pam had to stop herself from squealing, for she was too excited to help out with the wedding.

"This is who I've been telling you about, this is my daughter Sam and her fiancé Danny," Pam explained. Dona's smiling face turned to one of shock when she laid eyes on Danny, realizing who he was.

"You're the ghost boy?" She asked. Danny thought after more than ten years, the shock would wear down, but he guessed it was different for other people.

"No need to make a big deal out of it. Hey, if anything, _you're_ gonna get a lot more customers when you say you planned the ghost kid's wedding." He said. She smiled and nodded, regaining her composure.

"Well, shall we?" She asked, gesturing towards the door. She led Danny in by the shoulder Sam couldn't help but notice, as if she didn't want him to get lost within the five steps inside they were taking. They all headed inside, and she gave them them tour of the club. She showed them all the rooms, which were pretty much the same except it varied in sizes, and asked them which one they preferred. Well, she pretty much only directed her attention towards Danny, but Sam was used to women, and even guys, giving all their attention to Danny; he was the famous ghost kid after all. They picked the medium sized room for the reception, for it wasn't going to be a very big entourage, and another medium sized room for the after party. As Dona chatted about the design plans for the rooms, Sam couldn't find herself to pay attention, even though she knew it was crucial, for this was her wedding they were talking about. There was just something about this wedding planner that was eating at her conscience, and she had no idea why.

"So, we'll meet next week to talk about the silverware and food." Dona said, nodding at them before leaving. Danny and Sam went to their car as Pam went to her own. As they drove, Danny looked over at Sam.

"What did you think of her designs?" He asked.

"They were great."

"You liked the placement of everything?"

"Definitely." Danny almost laughed.

"Come on, you totally weren't listening."

"Okay, I know, I'm sorry. There's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way."

"You're just paranoid." He said as they got to their apartment. She sighed as they walked inside the building and made their way to their room, but Sam stopped Danny outside of the door.

"Why aren't you nervous?" She asked. He smiled and turned so he was facing her.

"Because this is the day I've been waiting forever for. No matter what happens, as long as I end up marrying you, then I'll be happy." Sam chortled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm... sorry?" He said, making her laugh a bit. She took out their key and opened the door, Sam taking a seat in the kitchen as Danny pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. He looked at her as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. "You okay?" He asked.

"I just feel... weird... Kind of dizzy actually."

"I don't think this is paranoia any more. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm sure it'll pass. I'll just lay in bed for a while." She got up from the table and walked into their room. She sighed as she turned towards the dresser, but something on one of the drawers distracted her. On the same drawer that she hid the mesh bag in, there was a tiny carving right in the corner of it, and she sure as hell didn't do that.

It was a carving of a bloody knife.

Sam panicked for a minute, before literally destroying her nails trying to distort the image. She was utterly confused and a huge wave of vertigo hit her, leaving her out for the count as she crept into her bed. This couldn't be a coincidence that all this was happening as her wedding got closer and closer, and she had to think that it had something to do with their wedding planner. She just had to prove it.

* * *

**DUN DUN**

**Okay, I promise, things start to get REALLY interesting next chapter... YEE!**

**Please review... pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! I'm actually getting a lot of reviews, and you know what that means... Review replies! Stay tuned for afterwards for that...**

* * *

Sam was terribly wrong. It wasn't the paranoia that was making her feel sick, it was something much bigger than that. She didn't know why she never even thought of that possibility before, and the only one she would share it with was her mom. She was too afraid to tell Danny yet, especially it being so close to their wedding.

Sam drove over to her parents' house and parked the car next to the curb. She didn't know if her parents were going to be excited, disappointed or what. She guaranteed they weren't going to be happy with her, but she had to tell her mom, hoping she could give her advice. As soon as she knocked on the door, Pam was there in what seemed like an instant, and so was someone else; Dona.

"Sorry Sam, we were going over a few things for the wedding." Pam said as Sam walked in.

"Well, the wedding is what I came here to talk to you about." Sam said as they entered the kitchen. There were pictures of designs, silverware, and food displayed all over the counters and Sam had to force herself to focus on the matter at hand.

"What about the wedding?" Pam asked.

"I need it to be ready... faster."

"Why?" Sam looked over at Dona, contemplating on excusing her, but in order for her to complete this task, she had to know the reason. Sam sighed and looked at Pam.

"Because... I'm pregnant." A mixed expression of excitement and shock appeared on Pam's face. "But Danny doesn't know yet."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want this to put pressure or stress on all this wedding stuff. I rather tell him after we're married." She looked over at Dona. "Just keep it on the down low." Sam pleaded. Dona smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile, to Sam, it looked almost sinister.

"Of course." She said. And those blue eyes flashed in the most familiar way, yet Sam still couldn't relate it to anything.

"I don't think that keeping this from him is a good idea," Pam started, getting a look from Sam, "_but_ this is your choice, even though I disagree strongly against it."

"Thanks Mom."

"Oh Sam," Dona started, handing her small pictures, "we just need you to look over the invite card designs and pick which one you would like the most."

"Uh, okay. When do you need them by?"

"Not until the end of the week."

"Okay." Sam looked around at the kitchen that has pretty much turned into the wedding planning committee meeting room. "So, you got this under control?" She asked.

"Yes dear, everything is going to be taken care of." Pam said, ushering Sam out the door.

"Well, sorry to be a bother." Sam said sarcastically as she left. Pam sighed as she closed the door, retreating back to the kitchen to do some more planning with Dona.

"So," Dona started, "how long have they been together?"

"Since they were fifteen, so, eleven years." Pam replied happily.

"Really?" Dona said, almost venomously. "Not even one break up?"

"Well, there has been _quite a few_ big fights, but they managed to work through it. That's why I'm not worried about this baby situation. If they can stay together for this long and work through everything together, they will be able to work through this."

"Right, the child," Dona said, as if reconsidering something. Pam looked at her and she changed her composure. "Their child is going to be born into a family that loves it." Pam chortled.

"Tell me about it."

Sam entered the apartment to find it empty, seeing Danny wasn't home yet. She sighed and made her way to their room and sat on the bed, sprawling out the pictures that Dona had given her. There were a lot more then she thought, but she managed to pick the top three designs that she liked the most and would have Danny pick the one he liked the most. She packed up all the other pictures but kept the three that she liked out and placed them on the dresser. She noticed with the dresser light shining on the photos, that one of them had writing on the back and she picked it up and flipped it, seeing it wasn't information, just a note. It read; 'You took all that I wanted. You will pay'.

And that's when it hit her. The wedding planner's attention towards Danny, Sam's unsure feelings towards her, her eyes, and then the words 'all I wanted'. It was the same words Mona used right before she disintegrated to ash right before her eyes, yet here she was. Mona was planning her and Danny's wedding, and even worse; she just admitted to her that she was pregnant.

She couldn't be more vulnerable.

* * *

**Plot twist!**

**BayDear: OMG OKAY lol**

**ShadowDragon357: Pfft... pfft... what? No... :o**

**SamXDanny: Ah, go figure lol**

**sammansonrepilica: Well, aren't you one smart little cookie lol**

**Hiway202: I think you are the only one who expected Sam was pregnant lol Very observant...**

**FanFic101Girl: Ooh, thankies :3**

**kyla23: Only because you used 3 'please's LOL**

**So, yeah, review please... I'm kind of mad because I got my schedule for school and got the teachers that I DIDN'T want, and I really hope I don't fail with them because last time I got them, I BARELY passed... So review and cheer me up :P**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom!" Sam burst into her parents' house, searching for Pam. It was nine at night and Sam had no idea on how to get rid of Mona, but she could at least try and get her mom to fire her so at least she would be away from her family. She found Pam in the living room on the couch in her nightgown with a cup of tea.

"Sam, is everything alright?" She asked. Sam crossed her arms as she stood in front of the television.

"I need you to fire Dona as a wedding planner."

"I thought you wanted this wedding to happen as soon as possible."

"We can plan it with a different wedding planner." Pam leaned over and put her cup of tea on the nearest side table.

"Sam, I already paid her, and there are no refunds." Sam swiped a hand down her face and sighed. "Maybe this whole baby situation has you rattled."

"No, it is definitely not that." Sam almost chortled. Of course Pam knew about Danny and his enemies, but they never told her about Mona, even all those years ago. Actually, Sam pretty much never spoke of any encounters she had with any ghosts for she knew she would worry her parents. Sam heard foot steps on the stairs and Jeremy came down, also in his pajamas, but with a robe over them.

"Sam, what brings you here? ...Especially at this time of night," He said.

"Dad, I'm not happy with my wedding planner. Please tell Mom that we can just hire a new one." Sam said, turning to him. To Jeremy, this was no man's land. There's nothing worse than being dragged into an argument where you had to pick between your wife or daughter. Which ever one you picked, there was no way to avoid more arguments.

"Uhh... Can't you guys agree on this by yourselves?" He asked.

"No, I need backup." Sam said.

"Then get Danny as your backup."

"I can't, he doesn't even know I want to fire her yet," Pam groaned, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Sam, what is with you and not telling Danny anything?" She said, making Sam turn back to her. "He's going to be your husband soon, and there are no secrets unless you want to destroy your marriage." Sam wasn't going to tell Danny, he wouldn't believe her, just like last time. Maybe Tucker would side with her and know what to do.

"Right, I'll go do that." Sam said as she headed towards the door. "Thanks guys," She said as she fled out the door, making her way into her car. All those years ago, Tucker was there for her, she just hoped he would be there for her now, even if they haven't spent much time together. Work always got in the way of free time since his schedule was pretty busy, but Sam was sure he was home today, so she might as well pay him a little visit.

She parked her car on the curb in front of the two part house that he rented from. She made her way to the back and climbed down the steps, stopping at the door. She knocked three times and only stood there for a couple of moments until the door opened, revealing Tucker in jeans and a hoodie, but his red barrette was replaced by a red baseball hat.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" He asked, inviting her in right away.

"It's going fantastic." She said, unenthusiastically. She followed him to the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"That doesn't sound so convincing." He said. She sighed and leaned forward, ready to tell him what happened, but fear of him rejecting her crept up. He barely believed her last time, she knew it would be hard to believe her now.

"Okay, remember that time with Mona?" Tucker visibly shuddered.

"How could I forget?"

"Well... how crazy would I sound if I told you that she was back?" Sam asked. Tucker leaned back a bit and eyed her, as if making sure if she really meant it.

"...Is she really?"

"Yeah, as my wedding planner." Tucker dropped his gaze and scoffed.

"Oh please Sam, come on," Sam stood and shook her head.

"No, I'm serious! She threatened me up front and now she knows I'm pregnant and I'm terrified!" Tucker's head snapped to her face. She was pregnant? That sounded like great news to him, even despite the fact that Sam and Danny weren't married yet.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" She nodded.

"But Danny doesn't know."

"Did you tell him about Mona." She shook her head. "Really? Again?"

"Come on," Sam started, nudging his arm and bit, "you're my partner in crime. We can find a way to defeat her again." Tucker put his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Look, I think you should tell Danny."

"Tucker-"

"No, you know what happened last time. This time, you're telling him up front." Sam sighed and stood, shoving her hands in her sweatshirt pockets.

"Fine." She left the living room and fled out the door. "Bye Tucker!" She shouted over her shoulder before she was out of ear shot. She got back into her car and drove to her and Danny's apartment where he should be by now. She took out her key and opened the door, seeing him in the television room. "Hey." She said, taking her sweatshirt off and throwing it on a chair in the kitchen.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He asked.

"I went to Tucker's house for a minute." She said as she walked into the television room, standing near him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Go ahead."

"I think... we should fire our wedding planner." She said. Danny muted the television and looked up at her.

"Why?"

"I'm... not satisfied with what she's done so far."

"Because we _barely_ started planning." He stood up before eying her, and she did her best to avoid his gaze. "What's the _real_ reason you want to fire her?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head, still not looking at him.

"Because... she's Mona. I know it is." Mona? From all those years ago? Impossible. Danny didn't believe it, they destroyed her and _watched_ her reduce to ash.

"Mona? Really now?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes! She even threatened me!"

"To your face?"

"Well... no," Danny shook his head, his eyes digging into her as she still tried to avoid eye contact with him, and then it hit him.

"Now it makes sense... You were never on board with this whole wedding thing from the start. Do you even _want _to get married to me?" Sam's head snapped up to look him in the eyes. Out of all the things, this is what he thinks she was trying to tell him? Why couldn't he just believe her?

"Are you insane? Of course I want to marry you, I love you!"

"Give me proof to believe Mona is actually back." Sam huffed and went into their bedroom, going over to the dresser and opening the first drawer. She had kept the invite card with the threat on the back in here, but as she tossed things aside, she couldn't find it. Danny walked into the doorway, stopping to stare at her as she sat down hopelessly on the corner of the bed. "...Well?" He asked. Sam stared at the floor, shaking her head.

"I can't." He looked at her before turning around.

"I think I'm going to stay with Tucker for a while." He said, taking his keys and heading for the door.

"Danny-"

"Goodbye Sam,"

"Danny, wait!" She ran after him, but only caught the door as it closed on her. "But I love you," She could feel tears stream down her face and her shoulders start shaking as she realized; she just lost Danny.

* * *

**Shit just went down.**

**Stewaicker: Sorry -.-' But this was long so it made up for it I guess...**

**SamXDanny: I think it got even worse lol**

**Guest: Okee :)**

**BayDear: Oh my... O.o LOL just kidding**

**Guest: Cryptic is kind of on hiatus... I mean, I started writing it again but it's no where near finished. I'm not going to update it until I'm done writing it.**

**sammansonrepilica: No, she really is pregnant. She wouldn't want to rush the wedding anyway, she would want it to be perfect.**

**Hiway202: Well it's not like she knew it was her...**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Ice Flame: I hope it is lol**

**So review if you want to know what happens next... **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is pretty dark so... *hides***

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Danny roared as he bursted through Tucker's front door. Tucker looked up as Danny walked into the living room where he was, looking very angry.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"Sam." Danny stated simply, collapsing onto a near by chair. "She made up a bogus excuse to put off our wedding... I don't even thinks she wants to get married." Tucker's eyes widened as he realized Sam must have told Danny about Mona, but he had no idea that Danny would ever jump to the conclusion that Sam used that an excuse to tell him she didn't want to marry him. He partially felt like it was his fault, him and Sam could have defeated Mona on their own... but Danny would have found out sooner or later anyway. Tucker cleared his throat and looked at Danny.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that our wedding planner was Mona." He stopped to scoff. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Umm," Tucker started, getting Danny's attention, "_I_ believed her."

* * *

Still at the foot of the door, Sam tried to control herself. Her sobs had quieted down a little, but there were still tears running down her face. She wiped them as she got up and had a drink of water, trying to calm down. This stress couldn't be good for the baby, but she couldn't help but be stressed. Her fiancé pretty much just dumped her, and she was pregnant with his child and never even told him. She had to talk to him and get Danny to realize she was right. She had to find that invite card with the threat. She put the empty glass down and made her way to the bedroom, but in there stood a very familiar, in a horrifying way, face. Mona, still posing as Dona, was at the foot of the bed, holding the invite card she needed.

"Need this, huh?" She asked innocently, waving it around in the air a bit. "I've got to admit, I was very surprised that you caught on to me so quickly."

"What do you want?" Sam asked. Mona shrugged.

"The same thing. Danny."

"Well, then you won. Because he hates me now."

"Yes, but even if he hates you, he'd still love that," Mona said, pointing at Sam's stomach. "A son is just what Danny wants." Sam looked down at her stomach.

"He's a boy?" Mona smiled deviously, her sick and twisted plan playing in her mind.

"He _was_ a boy."

* * *

"She told you?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah, even back then she came to me first." Tucker said.

"And you seriously believe her?"

"You're acting like this has never happened before. It _is_ possible that Mona is back. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because we defeated her." Danny said, falling back into the chair as his head started to hurt.

"Yeah, but you defeat tons of ghosts and they still come back." Danny gave Tucker a look.

"Because I don't reduce them to ash." Tucker sighed.

"Look dude, I believe Sam. She wouldn't just make something up like that to avoid getting married to you. Believe me, she _wants_ to get married to you, she's madly in love with you." Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Tucker sighed and leaned over, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh man, and you just dumped her. She must be freaking out, and that can't be good for the baby-"

"Wait, what?" Danny asked, realizing what Tucker had just said, stopping him in his tracks. "...Sam's pregnant? ...Why didn't she tell me? Especially when I..." He couldn't believe that Sam was pregnant. He couldn't believe he broke their wedding off and here she was carrying their child, and she refused to tell him. He assumed she didn't want to get married anymore by claiming the wedding planner was actually Mona, but she would _want _to get married especially if she was pregnant. And he doubted her about Mona before and he was wrong, this time, he wouldn't make the same mistake.

"I'll be back." He had to get to the apartment, hopefully Sam would be there still. He practically flew through the apartment until he got to his old door and phased through it, but didn't find Sam in plain view. He searched until he got to the bedroom, where Sam was on the floor in the corner. She looked like she had taken a beating, with bruising on the side of her face and who knows else where and blood... lots of it.

"Sam!" He went over to her and gently lifted her up onto the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head, tears brimming her eyes.

"No." Danny's voice started to shake.

"Tucker told me... What about the baby?" The tears started to stream down her face.

"No. ...He's gone." Anguish started to build up in him. They were going to have a baby, but he didn't even get the chance to celebrate.

"Who did this?" Sam didn't even have to say who it was for Danny already knew. It had to be Mona, no one else would have done this. "It's one thing when it's one of us, but when it's our..." He couldn't even finish the sentence, for pain welted in his chest, but it was soon replaced by anger, and he stood up. "I'm going to _destroy_ her for this."

"Danny..."

"No. Get Tucker to take you to the hospital, I'm going to go to the Ghost Zone." He said as Danny Phantom took the place of Danny Fenton, his green eyes blazing in fury.

"What are you going there for?" She asked.

"The Ghost Writer." After making sure Sam was safe with Tucker, Danny used his parents' portal to get to the Ghost Zone. He flew at top speed to where the Ghost Writer lived, but this time he seemed shocked that Danny was here.

"Phantom... what brings you here?" He asked. Danny wasted no time, just like last time, and gripped the Ghost Writers neck with his hands.

"How is Mona still existing?"

"What?" The Ghost Writer choked out.

"Sam's drawing. My girlfriend's creation! How is she still here?"

"You ripped up the paper?"

"Ten years ago."

"Please," The Ghost Writer started, trying to claw at Danny's hands, "I don't know." Danny stared at him angrily before dropping him to the floor, allowing the Ghost Writer to take a few breaths.

"But you yourself told me that all I had to do was rip up the paper."

"And you did?"

"Yes, and even burned it to ashes." The Ghost Writer looked up at him, getting his breathing back to normal as he stood.

"Ashes travel, boy. They can do more than you think. Tell me about this Mona." Danny sighed.

"Well, back then she took the form of Sam's drawing, now she looks totally different."

"Possession of a body maybe?"

"Uhh... I don't know."

"It could be that the longer she lives in a human body, she develops a soul. Try and get the soul out and bring her here. I'm sure Walker will know what to do with her." Danny nodded and turned his back to leave, but looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry for... almost killing you... you know, permanently." He said.

"It's not like you haven't tried before." Danny almost smirked, but nonetheless he fled, preparing to take on this creation for hopefully the last time.

* * *

**How much do you want to kill Mona right now?**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Ice Flame: Thanks, I try lol :D**

**DaChloeZ: You're talking about Clueless One over here, what do you expect lol**

**SamXDanny: *shudders* Sorry, I was just thinking of Danny and Mona being a couple... *shudders again* Ew. Just no. :P**

**sammansonrepilica: Remember when I told you I would never make Danny and Sam break up in a story? ...I guess I kind of lied -.-'**

**BayDear: LMFAO OH MY FUCKING GOD, THAT REVIEW WAS AMAZING lol**

**Hiway202: OMG lol Clueless One just gets us all so speechless sometimes lol**

**ShadowDragon357: Well, you also got to look at it in Danny's point of view. He reduced Mona to ash, so he thought their Mona problem was pretty much solved from that. Second, it's been YEARS since she first appeared, to Danny, it sounds like Sam's just making up excuses. Third, she wasn't too interested or involved with the wedding, so taking all that into account, it kinda rang off some bells for Danny...**

**Guest: I updated YAY! lol**

**Ugh I start my LAST YEAR of high school on Monday DX Leave a review please, hopefully they will make me feel better :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just... God... I have so much homework to do... **

* * *

As soon as Danny left the Ghost Zone, he wanted to destroy Mona. He wanted to do more than destroy her, he wanted to torture her, make her pay for what she has done to him and Sam, and at first, that was his first priority. But his first priority was Sam, and he needed to check on her to make sure she was alright. He passed his apartment as he flew through the sky, but he suddenly felt a blow to his side, and he got knocked into the building. He quickly went intangible as to not destroy anything, and landed in the hall way. He groaned as he got up, but right when he straightened, he was hit again, this time landing directly in his apartment, in his bedroom. He looked up and saw Mona, still posing as Dona, at the bedroom door, locking it, although they both knew Danny could just fly through it.

"So... you're basically single now, right?" Mona asked, a playful smirk on her face. Danny glared at her as he rose, clenching his fists at his sides.

"It's complicated... because of you." Mona shrugged.

"How else was I supposed to get to you?"

"Why wait ten years?"

"Because I had no idea on what to do, or how to avenge myself... Then I heard the famous ghost boy and his girlfriend were going to get married, and well, I can't let that happen, now can I?" She said.

"Why not?" She moved across the room in a blink, and pinned him against the bed.

"Because you're mine." She tried to plant her lips on his, but he phased out from underneath her touch and appeared behind her.

"You didn't have to go after Sam _or_ my child!" He sent an ectoblast in her direction, getting her right in the arm, her shirt sleeve catching a fire with a green glow, but she didn't seem to mind it. He knew how to get rid of her, it was the same way he got rid of that ghost inside of Dash when Desiree first came around. He just had to reach into her head and pull out the energy that possessed this women, whoever she really was. All he had to do was weaken her. He went over to her and kicked her down, using his ice powers to make restraints around her wrists so she was pinned to the floor. He sent an ectoblast to her head, but she shattered the restraints and moved away. The dresser that sat across the bed suddenly flew across the room towards Danny, which pinned him to the wall as he got stuck between them. He groaned and pushed the dresser away, getting up to face Mona.

"Why can't you just surrender? It would be so much easier," Danny's green eyes blazed with fury.

"Because I don't love you. And I never will." He kicked her in the gut, sending her flying across the room. When she hit the wall, Danny quickly used his ice powers to make more restraints, this time pinning her ankles, forearm and wrists to make it more secure. He went up to her, panting a bit as he was losing energy.

"This is for coming back into my life," He said, punching her hard in the face, "this is for Sam," Another punch, "and this is for my kid!" He sent her a hard punch, so hard he broke the ice restraints and swore he broke his wrist from the impact. Mona fell in a heap on the floor, and Danny quickly went over to the fallen dresser and dug for a Fenton Thermos he usually kept in there. Once he found one, he went over to Mona and held the Thermos with his left hand, and picked out the energy with his right. The dark energy took the form of Mona and was hard to control, yanking his arms around as she tried to escape. He quickly turned the Fenton Thermos on and sucked her in, clamping the cap over the top to seal it. The body she possessed suddenly lost all the injuries she had gained from the fight, and started to gain consciousness, groaning as she sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked, dazed from being possessed for so long. She saw Danny and her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Hey, aren't you Danny Phantom?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be me." He said with a small smile.

"What happened?"

"Uhh..." He did not have time to explain this. Well, time to lie. "There was a ghost attack and I saved you. I brought you here for safety."

"Oh, well, thank you. ...Do you mind if I get a ride home?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, Mona was just possessing a body?" Sam asked. Danny finally arrived at the hospital, finding Tucker at the side of Sam's hospital bed. It made him smile, well, on the inside, that his best friend was still there for both of them, even when it came to a hospital. He told them about what had happened and what the Ghost Writer had told him.

"Yeah, the Ghost Writer said that if she stayed in a human body for a while, she would develop a soul. So I used the Fenton Thermos to capture her and send her to the Ghost Zone."

"Then what?" Tucker asked.

"Walker is going to take her into his prison. I don't think she will be able to get out anymore." Sam sighed in relief and leaned back into her hospital bed.

"I sure hope so." She said.

"Yeah, this whole thing has been a real nightmare," Danny said, putting a hand on Sam's stomach where something once grew, but was now hollow, "even worse than last time."

"I'm really sorry guys," Tucker said, wishing so badly that there could have been another outcome. Danny sighed and pulled back his hand.

"Yeah, well, there will be more opportunities, right?" Tucker was able to give him a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad that at least Sam is okay, and I'm going to get out of this hospital before I freak out. I'll see you guys later." Danny watched Tucker leave before looking down at his hands. They stung a lot from the fight and there were scabs already forming over his knuckles, but it was worth it. He finally got rid of that pest of a creation, this time for good.

"So," Sam started, getting his attention, "we're back on?" She asked. Danny got up from the chair he sat in and went over to her side.

"We were off?" He asked.

"I think you leaving me in the dust was a symbol that we were off."

"Oh yeah... I'm really sorry about that... I was just really upset... And... I totally understand if you don't want to... be with me anymore," Even of she was still a little weak and sore, she whacked him in the chest.

"Don't be ridiculous. I need you more now than ever."

"You don't hate me?"

"If you came up to me and told me that some villain that I _watched_ you defeat and reduce to ash was back, I don't think I would have believed you either." Danny cracked a smile.

"Yeah you would have."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So... we should probably start planning our wedding again, right?"

"Just promise me one thing," Sam started, "no more wedding planners." Danny chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Deal."

* * *

**Yeah, I suck at fight scenes DX**

**DaChloeZ: She assaulted Sam, as in beat her, mainly in her stomache area which caused a miscarriage**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Ice Flame: Thank you :)**

**ShadowDragon357: LOL Nope, no cliche here. And yeah, I'm pretty nervous for college. As of now, I want to be a clinical psychologist, but I'm sure that could change, like how I wanted to be a nurse, then a paramedic... I'm not quite sure what I REALLY want to do yet, and time is running out... OH GOD, LIFE WHY U DO DIS?**

**Gliss Phantom: Oh hell yeah, Phantom gave her what she deserved**

**SamXDanny: Don't worry, Danny DEFINITELY got his revenge on her...**

**sammansonrepilica: Yeaaah, I can't resist Danny and Sam, they're my favorite couple, of course they're going to get back together lol**

**Hiway202: What do you mean 'what did I do'? It's Mona that did it lol And that evil smile isn't making me feel comfort at all...**


	7. Epilogue

**GUISE that wasn't the last chapter lol I didn't mark this story as complete yet, I wrote an epilogue for it. But I guess that's my fault, I should've announced that there was an epilogue before hand -.-' Sorry...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

All was quiet in the Manson household. The birds chirping and the cars driving by could be heard from inside the house. Pam sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in hand, reading one of her magazines. She suddenly heard a car door slam and looked out the window to see Danny and Sam approaching. She gleefully jumped from the table and went over to the front door.

"Jeremy, Danny and Sam are back!" She called. She opened the door and Sam jumped in, tackling her mom in a hug.

"Hi Mom!" Jeremy came down the stairs just in time to be tackled by Sam. "Hi Dad!"

"So you're back from your three week honeymoon, huh? Did you bring back a souvenir?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope, even better." Danny said. Sam lifted her shirt a bit and pointed to her stomach.

"Get ready to be grandparents." That same look of shock and excitement came over Pam's face as her eyes sweeped from Sam's stomach to her face.

"You're pregnant? ...Well, again?" She asked.

"Yup. And this time, nothing is going to happen to it." Of course Pam and Jeremy knew about the miscarriage, but they were told it happened because of natural causes, still concealing the Mona secret from them. Pam squealed and motioned for them to follow her.

"Come on, tell me all about the trip," She said. Jeremy made a face as he followed her.

"Okay, not _all_ of it," He said. Sam smiled and turned to Danny, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"For what?"

"This new chapter in our lives?" He smiled.

"I've _been_ ready. And this time, nobody is going to ruin it. Ever."

* * *

**Or will they? So, should there be another story after this one? I already finished it, where it would be set four years into the future so they'd be 29-ish, and you also find out a few things more in the next one... but only if you guys want another story, I'****m totally okay if you don't, it's up to you guys.**

**And did you guys catch the hint in the beginning? sammansonrepilica did. It was the Dona Semode name, it was just an anagram of Desdemona... Ahh, me and my clever ways...**

**its-ackim95: Well, if you guys want another story, I'll explain it in that one since that will definitely be the last story.**

**SamXDanny: Yeah, but now they're having another baby! YAY!**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Iceflame: Thanks :)**

**ShadowDragon357: Yeah, I'm not very good at fight scenes. A lot of my stories don't really call for one so I'm not used to writing them -.-'**

**sammansonrepilica: Yeah, but now their pregnant again, so they have another chance! :)**

**Hiway202: I planned an epilogue before hand, I just forgot to announce it lol Sorry...**

**Guest: UGHH Everyone kept asking me that lol But it was my fault, I should've warned you guys**


End file.
